wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Paricia
Paricia is a Magicborn SeaWing. Appearance Paricia is a small and sickly looking SeaWing. Despite this, she tries to look as regal as possible, often using her water powers to carve pretty rocks and other things into a sort of jewelry. Her scales are royal blue, and her wing membranes are emerald green. Her photophores, which are a green that matches her wings, instead of being irregularly shaped like most SeaWings, are perfectly oval. She has an abnormally large back frill. Her claws are smaller than average. Her eyes are deep green, but turn grey when she's experiencing strong negative emotion. Her frill, claws, and horns are the same shade of black. Her tail, as opposed to the strong tails of SeaWings, is average sized but still fairly strong. She often swims via water manipulation. Personality Paricia often tries to act regal and distant. She tries to act in control, of both the situation and herself. However, these attempts are often ruined by the circumstances or just her own inner goofiness. She likes being practical, and often acts pointlessly skeptical simply to offer a different point of view. She is also rather mischevious, and often plays harmless, water related pranks on the others. She is very proud of her water powers, and spends a great deal of time honing them. She hates arguments, and often tries to break up any sort of conflict between the others. She is secretly paranoid that they'll all break up, and she'll be left by herself. She hates being lonely. Paricia also hates being locked up, and has a tendency to become depressed is she can't do anything. Paricia enjoys meeting new dragons, but is also cautious. She has a tendency to get sad when she feels she's not accomplishing anything, as shown by her depression in the lab Ponycia.png|My angsty Pari! Credit to Kitty's pony drawing skills. MAGIC8.png|A Magicborn group photo by Luster! Pari's all the way at the bottom. . . She is somewhat trigger happy, and deals with many annoyances by blasting them with water. She's not entirely sure how to deal with stuff WITHOUT water blasts, and gets very awkward when verbally confronted. She gets frustrated very easily, and can sometimes spend a lot of time feeling sorry for herself, though she tries not too. Powers and Limitations Paricia's powers can be described as a more powerful version of SwiftWing's Hydrokinesis. She can control large amounts of water, and make it do various things. The more complex the manipulation is, the harder it is for her. She can create various shapes out of water, though it takes some a lot of thought, so she doesn't do it as much. She has some degree of control over water vapor, and can, with some concentration, form it back into liquid water. She has no control over ice. She can, with about a minute of concentration, get room temperature to boil. She can also sense water. When she feels threatened, her powers get stronger, but as a trade off, they are harder to control. Water wit chemicals and pollutants in it are harder to control. Relationships |-| The Original 8 = Artemisia: Paricia isn't quite sure what to make of her. She's not sure what use the power of darkness is: her SeaWing night vision and photophores can cut through the worst of it. However, she respects the little NightWing, and hopes that Artemisia can one day help them all escape. She's heard that Lumin can read minds, and tries to hide her somewhat unflatering thoughts about the powers of her twin sister. Ragnarok: Heh, well what can she say? The eyepatched MudWing can be pretty fun, and loves chatting with her. They sometimes do pranks together, though sometimes the pranks are on Rag. She likes pranking him, knowing he would never get too mad. She's secretly scared of his apparent future seeing powers, which she deals with by denying they exist. Lepina: Pari, in a way similar to Artemisia, isn't sure what use the power over fire is. Fire can be put out by water, earth, and other things. Water meanwhile, can never be destroyed, only halted for a moment. However, she does respect Lepina, and sees a kindred spirit in their somewhat show offish natures. Aspen: Her feelings towards Aspen change a lot. Even she can get fed up with Aspen's cockiness, and isn't a big fan of ice. Water should be flowing freely. It should never be solid, or cold. However, she does respect that she and Aspen could wield great power together, and is willing to put her ice hating complex aside for experiments in combining their powers. Tsuchinoko: Well, what is there to say about the little SandWing? Tsuchinoko really freaks Pari out. She tries not to talk to him, which is easy since he doesn't talk to her. Pari tries not to think about him, but sometimes lies awake at night wondering what happened to him. Was he punished just a bit too harshly? Was it just a random genetic glitch? Is it possible his asylum could actually be... real? Chantrieri: Chantieri is an unusual little girl, in Pari's opinion. She doesn't know what it is with her venus flytrap obsession. That's a bit weird. But overall, her plant powers are pretty cool, and Chanti's very nice. Pari sometimes waters Chanti's plants, though Ragnarok often takes them before they can really grow. Luminescence: Pari looks up to, and respects Lumin. She often avoids pranking Lumin, and Lumin is one of the only dragons actually respects. Pari is scared of her min reading ability though, and is worried she'll com across thoughts she doesn't want heard. However, she often tries to send mental messages to Lumin, but isn't sure if Lumin ever gets them. |-|Other Magicborn = NOTE:THESE ARE LESS DEVELOPED BECAUSE PARI DOESN'T KNOW THEM VERY WELL Kanima: Paricia has barely seen or heard of her, but feels sorry for the little dragon. She kind of wishes she could help her, but knows there's nothing she can do. Igneous: Paricia feels somewhat superior, knowing her water powers could easily defeat his fire. However, she thinks his unusual appearance is interesting, and likes speculating what made him that way. Yggdrasil: Paricia likes Yggdrasil's peaceful spirit and talkative attitude. She thinks the little RainWing is a bit naive however. |-|Others = WIP Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Artificially Created Category:Content (Avillan) Category:Characters Category:Artificially Created